092814-RubiAcenia
GT: Acenia approaches Rubi, a large book in her hands. "Rubi! Hey! Do you have a few minutes?" AC: Rubi peers from above her game "Sure thing! Whats going on Acenia? GT: "I'm asking people a bunch of invasive questions!" AC: "Oh dear youve became a paparazzi" Her voice is completely monotone "Whats it about though?" GT: "I'm trying to make a kind of team-building reference..." GT: "Would it be okay if I asked you some things?" AC: "Oh I've just been putting most of that info up in my head! Sure thats more than fine ask away AC: " AC: She turns off her game and smiles GT: "Let's see... You were the ... Sylph of Life, right?" AC: "That I am!" GT: "Okay, and what does that title mean to you?" AC: "Hmm... from what Sami has said and what I know... It looks like Ill be healing with life... what that means to me is that ill be the team white mage! There might be more to it though than that..." GT: "Healing! That's exciting!" GT: "And I forgot your land..." AC: "It's Crown and Symphony... saw lots of brass in there..." GT: "Ohh..." GT: "And you were on Prospit, right?" AC: "That I was. Golden planet with a bunch of white guys and a queen... and some carnival thing as well" GT: "Carnival? Ohhh... I don't think I knew about that..." GT: "What about your sprite?" AC: "Its my mother and some other queen that laughed a lot... she was made with a crown and some bits of my mother and her dress..." GT: "Ah... okay..." GT: "What's your strife specibus?" AC: "Mechakind" Rubi snaps her fingers and 2 robots pop out "lets me summon these guys when I want!" GT: "Oh wow!" AC: "I havent looked into it but I think I can also use battlesuits if i ever get enough supplies for it" GT: "It sounds like it'll be fun!" AC: "Mhmm. what else AC: " GT: "Hmmm. What about your Modus?" AC: "Oh its a special one. Royal Decree. Usually it just takes a sign from me to get the item out." GT: "That seems secure!" AC: "Oh yes... Only me and miloko can probably use it... I think its for anyone from my bloodline GT: "Oh! Okay. And, uhm... Do you think there's anything else important I should be asking people? I want to get as much information as possible for team building." AC: "Hmm... have you been asking about how they would fair in certain situations?" GT: "Not really... It's hard to predict what is going to happen. I couldn't have predicted puppy thieves..." AC: "Ahh... thats kind of true... any hobbies thatll be helpful in the game?" GT: "Oh! That would be good to ask!" GT: "I also need to ask about your quadrants! In the event that we need to regroup, I want to know so that we don't fill team with spades and make it hard on everyone..." AC: "Oh thats a really good point. milly is my moirail and vyllens my lover" GT: "Hihihi! Okay. I'll try not to let that get out unless it has to, okay?" GT: "I think that's it for me. I know your hobbies are robots and tinkering in general." GT: She smiles. AC: Rubi smiles back "Thats fine. I'm also good at computers if that ever comes up here..." Rubi puts a finger to her chin "If you need anything else just ask okay? Oh also if you message merrow anytime soon ask him to talk to me I want to ask how the team is going..." GT: "They said someone died already... But you should message him anyway! Do you have his handle?" AC: "Oh yeah of course GT: "Okay, I think that's everything I have for now, then." AC: "Sure thing! Ill see you later then?" GT: "Sure! Thanks for chatting with me, Rubi." AC: "No problem!" She shoves her head back into her game